


【維勇】千千百百次的電話性愛

by NINEBOOKS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINEBOOKS/pseuds/NINEBOOKS
Summary: 有需求才有供給，但要是連供給的一方也沉淪了……





	【維勇】千千百百次的電話性愛

當初看到手機顯示陌生電話時，老實說他是不想接的。

第一，他這人厭惡做無謂的事，通常陌生來電都是廣告或詐騙，維克托沒時間與他們有過多交談；第二，那是國際電話，即使他認識不少外國朋友，這個開頭他是沒見過的。

維克托忽然想起幾天前和克里斯的對話，他說絕對要讓維克托後悔，哼哼唧唧地一臉生氣貌，當時維克托只是笑笑不說話，現在回想起來，或許這就是克里斯說的「懲罰」。

為了別辜負克里斯的「用心」，他決定先接電話。

「你好。」

對面似乎沉默一瞬，拔尖的嗓音聽起來十分緊張：『我是看了你的訊息，呃，就是牆上那個……』

對方的英文流利，口音卻不像英語系國家，偏向日系口音，有些柔軟又甜膩，維克托思索片刻，才回道：「啊，沒錯，是我留下的。謝謝你。」

克里斯那傢伙，居然把他的手機號碼直接寫在牆壁上，八成還是有色情意味的那種。簡直瘋了。雖然平常他也不接陌生來電，還是感到有些困擾，這次打過來的小男孩（發顫聲音實在太引人犯罪了，他想這樣稱呼）也算是間接受害者吧，想到這裡，維克托的語氣也跟著放軟不少。

而對方顯然也沒讓他失望。

『那我合格了嗎？』

「……什麼？」

話筒另一端的小男孩似乎抖了抖，連說話都結結巴巴的，聽起來十分惹人憐愛，『就是、初次交友……必須具備的……條件……之類的？』

哇喔，已經完全把他當作是色情電話產業的人了，想想挺帶感的。

既然一步錯，二步錯，步步錯，乾脆就讓他掉入由「他自己」設下的陷阱吧。反正他時間多的是，隨時奉陪，要是這個小男孩是他的菜，上個床將他生吞活剝，榨出甘美甜液好好品嚐一番，也不失為一種雙贏的局面吧。

──畢竟甜美的孩子，都會讓人想好好疼惜嘛

＊

他的「委託人」全名是勝生勇利，日本人，因為第一次到國外旅遊，想嘗試電話交友，一試成癮，幾次的跨國電話下來噴了不少錢，維克托直接將通訊軟體的ID給他，就怕勇利被金額嚇到，要是不再打電話來，寂寞的反而成了自己。

說來有趣，指不定維克托十分適合做這份工作，他的聲音的確常被人誇讚，性格也有惡質的一面，溫柔時像口甜膩的蜜，尖銳時苛刻的像道擊落而下的鞭刑，每次都惹得勇利連聲柔軟膩人的哀號。

幾次文愛下來，他發現勇利在這方面很有天賦，倒也不是性格很M，而是耳根子軟，什麼事情都會乖乖照做，可平常對話聊天又不像是這麼乖巧聽話的類型……收回前言，果然骨子裡還是挺M的吧。

他實在想瞧瞧勇利的長相，有次請他開了前鏡頭邊看文字性愛來自瀆，只見一個面相清秀雙眼清澈的大眼青年朝鏡頭眨眼，無奈鏡頭畫質差，不然維克托會想細數這一排長長的睫毛該有幾根，日本人的皮膚偏白，當他褪下外衣時，偏肉的體格很勾人胃口，維克托忍不住舔了嘴角，讓他將手機放在床角，背後放上幾本書固定位置，準備好戴上耳機，維克托說這次想嘗試電話性愛。

「你能接受嗎？」

『可、可以……』勇利的臉泛起紅潤，垂涎欲滴的櫻桃，而摘果之人便是維克托了。

「OK，褲子先別急著脫，上衣也先留著一件，穿著衣服有時候更能讓你興奮喔。」

維克托輕言細語，接著開始發出黏膩滑溜的水聲，他讓勇利將手探入上衣下擺，搓揉起自己的左胸，曖昧的水聲持續，彷彿他正在用舌尖侵犯勇利耳裡的小洞，滑溜又纏綿，勇利喘了一聲，搓揉乳尖的快感甚至逼不上耳裡傳來的刺激，他像隻溺水的小豬發出嗚咽，維克托卻不急著拉他上岸，繼續讓他搓揉別恍神，當個乖孩子才有更多獎勵。

待兩邊的乳頭都被揉的滾燙發紅，勇利的下體也硬了一半，他穿的褲子材質偏硬，頂在拉鏈底下有些發疼的部位正在灼灼燃燒，可維克托不急著解決那裡，反而慢條斯理地處理勇利的其他敏感部位，像是讓他自己伸手從頭髮撫到  
唇瓣，還讓他在上下唇之間來回摩娑。

「把嘴巴張大一點，對，伸出舌頭，讓指頭能碰到，有沒有覺得滑滑黏黏的？那是勇利的口水喔，平常會分泌這麼多嗎？小嘴的縫隙再也承受不住你的津液了，從邊緣滴下來了呢，不能擦喔勇利，因為你是個淫蕩的小男孩啊，要讓口水流滿整個下巴才適合你喔，非常非常甜美的畫面呢，勇利。」

「這時候你希望我怎麼做，俯身吻住你那流滿口水的紅潤小嘴嗎？要是勇利稍微喊個聲音，說不定我會照做喔，嗯──該怎麼辦才好呢？」

『啊……哈……』

「勇利，你想說話嗎？嘴巴張得太大沒辦法說出完整的話嗎？真的好可愛啊。為了獎勵你，那就親一口吧。」吧唧一聲響在耳機裡，勇利整個人震了一下，像在迎合對方的吻，微微揚起頭來，看起來乖得不行。

維克托為了獎勵聽話的勇利，總算同意讓他把褲子脫了，深灰色的內褲已經被沾溼了，幾乎完全勃起的陰莖，被窄小的內褲擠壓，看起來楚楚可憐，前端的淫水便是沾濕內褲的原因。維克托內心愉悅，說出來的話卻是：「勇利，你真不乖，居然漏液了，乖孩子應該好好忍住才對。我要給你懲罰。」

『啊──求你了──』

「不行，要好好聽話，懲罰才會變成獎勵。」

維克托偏不讓他褪下內褲，卻是讓他的手指沿著被陰莖勒出的痕跡刮弄輕挑，勇利幾乎要被逼瘋了，已是高潮的臨界點，卻只能隔靴搔癢，又痛又癢又磨人，斗大的淚珠一顆顆墜落，他的眼角緋紅，全染上情慾的顏色，要是這時候維克托在他身邊，肯定輕柔吻上他的淚珠，感受嘴裡的一抹鹹味，再以舌尖感受對方纖長微顫、沾了淚珠的睫毛……維克托沉下臉，語氣愈發低沉，像在獨自生著悶氣。

原來電話性愛是這麼累人的事，爽到的人是爽了，但命令的人也會想真正操上一個活人的，要是勇利能待在自己面前，他就能扶著發疼腫脹的陰莖，塞入勇利緊緻的後穴操上好幾輪。維克托舔了嘴角，沒想到惹火的人，自己也燒得面目全非。

真是太糟糕了。

『我會照做的……請不要不出聲……拜託了……』

他那該死的、甜美的小豬仔，什麼時候才能完全變成自己的人呢？

「你知道我在想什麼嗎，勇利。」維克托將手放在自己發脹的陰莖上，微微地嘆了一口氣，「或許，我才是真正受到懲罰的人。」

 

END


End file.
